Fortune Cookies
by les etoiles et le ciel
Summary: Partying to celebrate the end of midterms wasn't what she had in mind at all, she's glad she ended up meeting him in the Japanese restaurant a few blocks from her dorm building. itaino college au/smut


She was in the most confusing time of her life right now, she was 19 and feeling the pressures of adult life for the first time ever. Worrying about her success in the future, if she would do well enough in school to pay off student loans after a few years once she finished university. There was so much on her mind, from topics like how she would do during swim season to topics like, was going to school what she really wanted? If it was what she wanted, was she going for the right thing, would she be happy in her future with the career she'd chosen? Could she make it through all these hard classes?

She was starting to go crazy fitting all the classwork, studying, training, working out, partying with her friends, and working into her schedule.

She was about to blow up by the time she passed her physical and time trials for the swim season and aced a few of her finals. Her friends wanted to go out and party to celebrate, but she didn't feel any particular motivation to get ready and actually go out and drink. With the constant pressuring from her friends she eventually caved and agreed.

She wanted to go home, take a bubble bath in her bathroom, lay in her own bed instead of her shitty bed in her dorm. She felt as though she deserved that much.

There were too many stupid boys there, she had gotten a little too drunk too fast, it was too hot in the house, and she felt like she was going to have a panic attack losing her even drunker friends every few seconds. They wouldn't notice if she left, they were all too shit faced.

Trudging back to her dorm in the cold weather, the sweat that had accumulated on her body at the party was beginning to freeze, making her shiver.

She looked across the street from where she was currently walking and spotted the small Japanese restaurant that she had been meaning to go to. She was shivering cold and decided it would probably be in her best interest to stop in and warm up before she got pneumonia.

She crossed the street and entered the restaurant, which she was surprised was open at 11:30 at night. There was one woman sitting at the hostess stand, other than that the place seemed pretty empty.

"What can I get you dear?" the woman asked with a smiled, "You look awfully cold, honey."

She let out a short laugh at the woman's observation, she was still shivering. "Yeah, I guess I am still quite cold. I'll just have some hot tea and a miso soup please."

"I'll have my son make you some pudding too, on the house. I get the vibes that school is really beating you up."

She must've looked pretty disheveled to look like school was beating her up. "I appreciate that, thank you."

The lady smiled at her sweetly before walking to the kitchen area to put in her order.

She pulled her long hair off her shoulders and her bang away from her face for once and put her hair in a ponytail. It was still wet from sweat and unfortunately a few too many alcoholics drinks that people were sloshing around haphazardly, too drunk to care that it was getting all over her.

She heard the woman yelling at the cook in the back about going out to her table for a second before her volumed died down.

She was absentmindedly toying with the napkin that was folded into a crane in front of her when she noticed her tea being poured in front of her. She looked up to thank the woman when she realized it was a different person entirely.

He must've been the woman's son, the one she was yelling at in the back. He was handsome, that she could tell within the first second of looking at him. He had long black hair, the length of it tied back behind him and the shorter bits falling at the sides of his face. His skin was lightly tanned and his eyes were a dark color, they looked maroon from the dim red lighting of the restaurant.

"I'll be back with your food in a few minutes, enjoy your tea."

She felt a bit sheepish that she was so busy staring at the beautiful man that she forgot to thank him for the drink.

'Talk to her!' she heard the woman yell at him in the kitchen again. She laughed to herself, his mother was trying to set them up. It was a bit strange to her that she was trying to force her son to interact with a stranger that had just come in near midnight for some warmth and food. It wasn't much longer till she saw him walk out with her soup and pudding.

"So what are you doing here in the middle of the night, shouldn't you be celebrating the end of mid terms?" he asked her as he sat her food down in front of her.

"My friend dragged me out tonight, my idea of celebrating was to finally relax but, they had other plans." he probably thought it was as strange as she did, venting her problems to someone who's name she didn't even know. "My name's Ino by the way."

"Itachi." he introduced himself, "I'm sorry you didn't get to spend your end of semester celebration the way you wanted too. I'm spending mine here if that makes you feel any better."

"Would you want to sit down? So I look like less of a loser if anyone else comes in?" she tried, she knew he was probably only talking to her because his mother was making him, but she enjoyed the company. She maybe even enjoyed looking in his eyes a little too much.

To her surprise he accepted her offer and sat across from her, probably earning his mother's approval. They made small talk about their lives while she ate, talking about how he was going to school right next to hers, in his final years rather than his first couple like herself.

His mother brought out the check and 2 fortune cookies. She opened hers, some stupid little spiel about love written on her piece of paper.

"So what has you so stressed that you wish you were home so badly?" he asked her as she shoved her fortune in her phone case.

"Everything, I feel like I'm spread so thin between training for swim so I can do well and keep the scholarship money in, getting good grades so I don't feel like I'm wasting my time and money, thinking about loans, future careers, and trying to keep up with the rapid social lives of my friends. It's just so much work, trying to succeed nowadays."

"Well, I can tell you that the dictionary is the only place where success comes before work." he responded, she giggled a bit before sighing.

"That's a clever thing to say."

"You're lucky numbers are also 2, 7, 10, and 36." he retorted, flashing the fortune he had pulled out of the second cookie, saying what he had just said.

"So you're funny too." she said out loud, more to herself than to him. She just met him but he was already better than any other member of the male species that she had came in contact with since she moved onto the campus. She thought he was pretty attractive too, looking at him smirk after making his joke.

She paid at the register and was about to make her way out when he walked up to her again.

"It's late and my mother would like me to walk you back to your dorm, if that's alright with you." he said to her, waiting for a response before making another move.

"You don't have to," she laughed "I wouldn't want you to go out of your way."

"A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't be walking home alone, not at this hour especially. It also looks like you didn't have a coat on this cold night when you came in."

"I guess it wouldn't be bad to have a handsome gentleman walk me home. I appreciate it, really."

He let her use his jacket, something she appreciated dearly. It was a few blocks to walk, but it didn't last long enough for her. He felt like a breath of fresh air, taking her mind off of all the things that normally ran through it. She couldn't believe she had grown so smitten with someone in less than an hour.

They arrived at her dorm building and she thanked him before turning to walk in.

"Oh! Your jacket, here." she said, starting to take the jacket off and give it back to him. He stared into her eyes while she shoved it into his hands. "Thank you, again." she said before turning back to walk into the complex once more.

"Um, before I go in…" she turned back to him again, she didn't want chance losing the spark she felt as quickly as she felt it come on. "I was wondering if you'd want to actually spend some time together, ya know, not just leave it here?"

"I'd enjoy that." he said, cracking a small smile.

She wasn't sure if it was the small remaining amount of liquid courage in her system or not but, something possessed her to kiss him. Her heart was pounding, wondering if she should have done that or not.

To her surprise and relief her kissed her back, she felt a fire inside herself that she hadn't felt in a long time. It was the best she'd felt in a while, making out with a man she just met in front of the the dormitory building. All the frustration and self doubt that she'd felt riddled with was no longer there and damn, did she want that to last forever.

She tugged on his shirt lightly, moving them both closer to the door, before breaking their kiss. She wanted him to spend the night with her, she finally felt like she was properly celebrating the end of the fall semester.

"You can come inside if you want, before you go home I mean." she panted, she didn't care if he stayed or not, that what she was telling herself right now at least. He smirked at her and followed her back to her dorm room, lucky for her her roommate was probably spending the night at Neji's apartment.

She started kissing him again after she closed the door, moving him backwards towards her bed, he wasn't declining the offer so far.

She was pulling his shirt over his head when their kiss broke again. She looked him hard in the eye for a second before speaking seriously.

"Look, I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me from this. I've never brought a guy back to my dorm like this. It just seems…" she was searching for the right word to explain her vigor for getting him in her bed. "It feels right to me right now."

He didn't complain as she finished taking his shirt off. She kissed him again, pushing him backwards onto her bed so she was laying on top of him. She grabbed his erection while he took her shirt off. She felt him twitch in her hand slightly at the sight of her in the rather sexy bra she had on. It was laundry day tomorrow she didn't have any of her regular ones left, it wasn't like she was planning to bring a guy home.

After she began massaging his length through his pants, he reached under the skirt she still had on and began rubbing her while managing to unhook her bra with his other hand.

She blew him for a while before he pulled her off and returned the favor, he really knew what he was doing. She'd never reached an orgasm that fast in her life before, after that experience she was sure he was the only person other than herself to actually make her cum.

He kept licking at her while she was riding out the aftershocks of her orgasm and it was the most overwhelmingly good feeling she had ever felt.

She had never been more keen to fuck someone as she was right now. She wanted to make him feel as good as she just felt. She got on top of him the second the opportunity arrived.

"Are you sure you want to?" he asked, his voice gruff as she hovered over him.

"If you are." she responded breathily, she knew she wanted too, she just hoped he did too. He pulled her into another kiss which was confirmation enough for her.

She sank herself down onto him, she had to wait a moment to get used to the size. She had only had sex a few times with her high school boyfriend who had broken up with her when she refused to give him a blowjob while they were watching a movie. He wasn't anywhere near this big.

She heard Itachi let out a grunt as she fully submerged him inside of her, she knew she had to have been super tight to him. His dick twitched inside of her and that alone triggered pleasure for her, she knew she was about to lose her mind having sex with him.

Once she was used to his size, she began slowly sliding up and back down on him, clenching the right muscles as she got towards the head. It felt so unbelievably good to have him inside of her like this. Hearing him curse under his breath and reaching up and grabbing her breast in one hand, she had to assume he felt the same way.

She rode him for a while, rocking back and forth, bouncing herself up and down, and grinding into him. She felt another overwhelming feeling build up in her stomach, reaching another orgasm. She tried to keep her volume down but she felt like screaming in bliss.

As the rapid bucking of her hips started to slow down as she was coming down from her climax, he flipped them both over so he was on top and kept fucking her at just the right speed, not letting her have a chance at coming down from her orgasm.

Her jaw went slack as she stopped trying to hold back all the noises that had been wanting to break out of her. The way he was pounding into her was making her dizzy, she just kept reaching climax after climax as he kept going.

She thinks she's in love with him at this point, every pleasure center in her body was tingling. Her toes curled as he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder leaning in closer to her.

His speed increased rapidly and she knew he was about to finish. She pushed him backwards when he pulled out of her, knocking his hands out of the way she started to suck him off frantically until he finished in her mouth.

She sat up after she swallowed, breathing heavily as he was, he kissed her again and they fell backwards onto her pillow. She had never in her life thought she could experience something like that.

Her entire body felt weak and she needed a drink of water badly. She pulled one off of her nightstand with a shaky hand and took a swig, handing it to Itachi after.

"That was… incredible." she murmured to herself, still trying to catch her breath.

"I'd have to agree." he responded to her, still panting just as rapidly as she was.

She didn't remember what had happened next before she fell asleep but, when she woke up the next morning he was gone. She frowned, knowing she had something new to stress her out now.

She was convincing herself it was all just a giant wet dream about the good looking man from the Japanese restaurant, but the soreness in the lower half of her torso was telling her otherwise.

She sighed, grabbing the water bottle off the nightstand, knocking her sticky notes on the ground in the process.

She put some clothes on, bending down to pull her sweats and a t-shirt from the ground. She noticed a jacket that surely wasn't her or Tenten's. She picked it up and realized that Itachi had left it there. She wondered if he had done it on purpose.

She stretched and redid her hair, still a tangled mess from her late night activities. She picked up the sticky notes that had fallen on the ground and noticed the top one had been written on.

It listed a phone number and read 'I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me either, I have judo training in the morning otherwise I would be decent enough to stay until you wake. Leaving you my cell number because I'd like to take you out on a date, I'd usually do that a few times before what happened last night but, like you said, it just felt right.'

She smiled at the message he left her. Maybe she didn't have to worry about something else, maybe she could just get dressed up and go out with him on occasion, she thought.

She took her phone case off of her phone, pulling out the fortune she had received last night. It read 'A new romance is about to enter your life. Act on your first impulse.' she snickered to herself, boy did she act on her first impulse. Maybe she could fall in love and just forget about all the weight on her shoulders.


End file.
